bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat
Cats are small domesticated mammals. They were a logical animal to have in Rapture. Not just as pets, but for the inevitable task of vermin control. Several are encountered in the BioShock series, but all, except those in Paris, are dead. History Audio diaries made by Oscar Calraca indicate that cats were initailly illegal in Rapture and had to be smuggled in. It seems after the influx of felines, the law was relaxed. The number of cats in Rapture was sufficient enough that there were multiple businesses dedicated to the production of cat food. ''BioShock'' As Jack journeys through the underwater city, he comes across cats who've long since passed since losing their owners. They can be found in every level. Welcome to Rapture *In the Waiting Room, to the left of the Vita-Chamber display. Arcadia *In an upper floor crawlspace of the Tea Garden. *In the storage closet in the Waterfall Grotto. Olympus Heights *In the Olympus Heights Sewers, to the right of Tenenbaum's Sanctuary entrance. *On a counter in the kitchen of Sander Cohen's Mercury Suites apartment. *Two cats next to each other on the kitchen floor of Anna Culpepper's Mercury Suites apartment. *On the kitchen floor of the C Beauchamp Mercury Suites apartment. Point Prometheus *In the supply closet outside Optimized Eugenics. *In Failsafe Armored Escorts. Proving Grounds *In front of a closed off door on the second floor of the Central Atrium. ''Challenge Rooms'' At least one cat can be found in the BioShock downloadable content Challenge Rooms. In "The 'I' in Team" mission, the bloodied corpse of a cat can be found in front of the Turrets in the Rapture Firing Range. It's easy to miss as the player is focused on dodging the machine gun rounds and heat-seeking rockets being fired on both sides. ''BioShock 2'' The most notable cat encountered in the BioShock series is Schrödinger. Found in the Imago Fine Arts gallery, this frozen feline is an amusing reference to the Schrödinger's Cat conundrum. Adonis Luxury Resort *The Adonis' Grand Foyer, in the baby carriage by the staircase base. Atlantic Express *Inside a pastry display case in the Railway Cafe. Pauper's Drop *By the Gene Tonic Fire Storm and a Splicer corpse in the Tenement Apartments of Skid Row. *The Sinclair Deluxe, in a cage in the bedroom of room 215. Dionysus Park *"Schrödinger", frozen in ice in the gallery of the Imago Fine Arts. Fontaine Futuristics *In the storage room of the Plasmid Theater. *On a mattress inside the wall on the second floor, leading to the "Plasmid Laboratory". *On the sea floor, leading from the main building to the secret ADAM Laboratories. Inner Persephone *Frozen in the kitchen of the Holding wing. ''Minerva's Den'' Several cats can be found in the Minerva's Den downloadable content. These cats are named after famous computer programmers. *Babbage - In Charles Milton Porter's office. *Lovelace - In Felix Birnbaum's office. *Turing - Just before entering the hole in the floor to get to The Thinker in the Cable Room. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth finds several cats alongside other animals when dreaming of frolicking through the streets of Paris in the episode's opening level. This is also the first time in the series cats have been seen alive. ru:Коты Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:BioShock Setting